


After exam naps

by SaphirGirl



Series: Feel good fluff [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Sleepy Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphirGirl/pseuds/SaphirGirl
Summary: One quiet and relaxing day after finishing his midterm examen. That’s all Roman had wanted, but Remus just had to come and ruin it again! Well, not really. His friend is very cute but it is still rather strange to meet someone while they are suddenly sleeping on top of you because your twin had something better to do!
Relationships: -future, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Feel good fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	After exam naps

He had just been laying there, completely innocent of any wrong doings and unaware of the fate that would befall him!

Well, that does sound more dramatic than it would have to, considering that his peril is just a stranger, an admittedly very, very cute stranger, sleeping on top of him... But still! This was not how he had imagined his day to go...

He had wanted nothing more than to relax in the park in the middle of the campus after, hopefully successfully, completing all of his midterms. He had been laying there, soaking up the last few rays of sunshine of the year and making plans for his break when he was ripped from his fanciful dream by nothing else but, of course, his brothers nasally voice. Typical.

“Hey there Romero! I’m not interrupting anything important, am I?” He had to squint his eyes to try and make out Remus’s shadow against the bright sun. He didn’t even have a chance before Remus continued forcing him into a one-sided conversation, “Great! Look, I need a favor! Would you help me out and watch over something for a bit until I come back?”

He didn’t even get proper time to progress the request before something large and heavy was dropped onto him. Remus started cackling like a maniac while he, himself was still trying to catch his breath and figure out what exactly his twin had dropped on him this time.

Or rather _who_ exactly because it got clear very quickly that the object on top of him was an adult person, “What in the name of Odin’s beard?!”

He stared at Remus for a few seconds before his brother started hopping all around the place and talking at a speed that normal people would have no chance in following, “That’s Virgil, my roommate! He crashed after he finished his last examen half an hour ago and hasn’t woken up yet! But the last time the little emo scare slept has been at least four days ago because he gets reeeaaaalllyyyy anxious and stressed out about any form test even thought he always rocks them! I actually wanted to take him to our dorm room but then I noticed that over there at the café some fight is about to start and you just know that I have to be a part in it! Sooo, I kinda figured that you would look after him until I’m back! You will? Great, thanks RoHoe!”

Remus is nearly at the other side of the park before Roman manages to comprehend the situation enough to react adequately. He wants to call his brother back and get him to take his friend with him but the little emo starts cuddling into him a bit more and Remus is out of hearing range by now anyway.

He starts huffing and getting annoyed by this new predicament, it’s not as if he had anything better to do but he certainly didn’t sign up for being stuck underneath a tiny stranger until his brother deigned to show his face again!

With nothing better to do, he starts to study his temporary charge and promptly starts blushing, he really is pretty.

Sure, he has eyebags deeper than the Grand Canyon that even the messy dark eyeshadow can’t quite cover and is generally dressed as if he is still stuck in his middle school emo no one gets me phase completely in black and purple but it weirdly suits him. Those are surprisingly the only factors he can criticize and is trying to focus on in order to stop a new wave of butterflies.

But who could blame him?! The high cheekbones, soft purple hair that is tickling him with every breath either of them takes, the smear of freckles that he can just about make out underneath the other man’s foundation...It’s simply not fair!

Neither is the fact that he is just expected to deal with this cutie being suddenly disposed onto him, cuddling into him, being all warm and soft snores making him all sleepy himself...

Maybe he will take a nap himself. Just for a few minutes. Remus will certainly return soon and wake the both of them up...

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to kudos and comment!
> 
> Might write a few more oneshots in this universe if people are interested.


End file.
